


Beast Boy the Shapeshifter

by PickleofTruth



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: Raven realizes Beast Boy can regrow his dick whenever he changes his animal forms and that gives her a great idea...





	Beast Boy the Shapeshifter

One day in the Titan's Tower, Robin decided to go get groceries. Cyborg was out fixing his car. Starfire was out at a nightclub getting fucked.   
Raven was reading her witchcraft books in the Titan Tower when Beast Boy decided to be an annoying little shit. He tried to see what she was reading and that got Raven so annoyed she kicked him in the genitals.   
Beast Boy was on the floor crying and wailing the fuck out when he decided the pain his balls were enduring was so ainful it'd be better to bite them right off with his own teeth.   
Raven was shocked by Beast Boy's self-harm yet was also very intrigued. Beast Boy's bloody testicles were lying on the floor just begging to be picked up and collected. Raven swooped in and took the balls for herself and held them close to her face, observing them in wonder. She then rubbed the testicles on her face covering herself in the blood.   
Beast Boy was happy to see Raven enjoying his testicles, so he decided to turn into an elephant; when he changed form it turned out he had regrown testicles! He explained that when he changes his animal forms his penis grows back every time.   
This gave Raven a GREAT idea...  
Raven cut elephant-Beast Boy's gigantic penis with a chainsaw and put her new trophy into a giant jar. Raven had all sizes of different jars. Beast Boy then changed into a wolf, Raven cut his new dick off, saved in a jar, then repeat. He changed into a bear, a whale, a goat, and other animals, all penises cut off by Raven.  
Soon Raven had so many of Beast Boy's dicks and balls in different jars it filled a whole library. When the rest of the Teen Titans came back home, Starfire was impressed by Raven's collection of Beast Boy's penises and asked if she can borrow some. Raven shared the penises with Starfire and the two girls were now going to use Beast Boy as their penis-growing machine.


End file.
